La ciudad sumergida
by TheFireRed
Summary: La leyenda de la ciudad sumergida recoge a los más intrépidos del planeta en Armoroad. Un gremio de exploradores recién nacido decide embarcarse en la aventura de sus vidas para enfrentarse al laberinto de Yggdrasil y hallar la verdad oculta en sus profundidades...


_¡Hola a todos! Hace tiempo decidí mejorar varios aspectos de mi vida, y uno de ellos se trata de la expresión escrita. Etrian Odyssey ha servido para inspirarme en este pequeño relato que me gustaría continuar en el futuro, pero... necesito vuestra ayuda. Me gustaría que, quienquiera que esté leyendo estas palabras, hable con total sinceridad sobre lo que escribo, porque me gustaría mejorar. Siempre he sido un chico muy poco expresivo y querría cambiar este aspecto. Cualquier cosa extraña o incoherente, ¡comentadla! Estoy abierto a toda crítica. Y si también os apasiona este juego, ¡seguiremos en contacto!_

~TFR

* * *

Aquella noche me posé sobre la fresca hierba del laberíntico bosque para contemplar la lluvia de estrellas que, allá donde fuera, el creador había orquestado para nosotros. Sin embargo, el grupo había caído en un profundo sueño tras un largo día de entrenamiento y parecía ser el único espectador de tan hermosa obra. Cada una de las minúsculas estrellas interpretaba a su vez un pequeño papel que debía llevar a cabo, de tal modo que la audiencia quedara boquiabierta. Nunca me había parado a observar con tal detenimiento la viva exhibición con la que el cielo nos deleita cada noche, y francamente quedé maravillado ante tal espectáculo.

Mientras que en mi mente fluían estas conjeturas, oí un profundo suspiro a apenas tres metros frente a mí. Por la expresión de dicho sonido, deduje que alguien más no podía pegar ojo y me levanté de mi improvisada cama para vislumbrar al responsable. Me acerqué y me senté cruzando las piernas como suelo hacer frecuentemente.

— Preciosa noche la de hoy, ¿verdad? — Sí, ciertamente. Pocas palabras podría usar para describir el cielo.

Sentada a mi lado se encontraba Yuna, una enérgica guerrera ninja recientemente alistada en el gremio. Tras su concisa respuesta, dejé que fluyeran unos segundos de silencio únicamente interrumpido por el canto de los grillos que rodeaban el campamento. No obstante, bajo la luz de la luna pude apreciar algo más que su presencia. Tenía el cabello corto y de un color castaño oscuro, si bien de un tono brillante que casaba con sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Un mechón de pelo sobresalía del resto sobre un lado tapando parte de la cara, ligeramente ovalada, indicando que no era hora de arreglarse el pelo sino de dormir.

— Tengo miedo... —dijo ella, con una voz alarmantemente desalentadora.  
— ¿Tienes miedo? ¿No confías en tus aptitudes? Tengo entendido que eres la aprendiz más aventajada del maestro Katsuragi de oriente, ¿a qué puedes tenerle miedo?  
— Huí de mi familia, de mi hogar, ¡de mi país! Siempre he decepcionado a todo aquel que puso un mínimo de fe en mí. Todas las noches recuerdo con amargura el momento en que no fui capaz de defender y evitar la muerte mi propio padre, y por ende las consecuencias de mi cobardía. Estoy confusa y desorientada en estas tierras. Mucha gente me mira con desprecio y no conozco a nadie que me respete aparte de vosotros. Tengo miedo de volver a cometer un error similar y convertirme en una vagabunda de la deshonra...

Unas palabras que me dejaron perplejo, pero que realmente no se alejaban mucho de mi realidad.

— Discúlpame si he enfocado mal mi mensaje, y tal vez por no haber sido algo más comprensivo con tu situación. No estaba al tanto de tu historia. Y, para serte sincero, tampoco estoy muy orgulloso de la mía.  
— ¿Has traicionado también a tus progenitores?

Cerré los ojos afligido, asumiendo que mi crimen era aún peor.

— Más que a un padre, traicioné a mi propia patria. Por un error provoqué la muerte de miles de ciudadanos inocentes de mi reino, y ahora soy el príncipe huérfano de una tierra ocupada por desconocidos.  
— ¡Lo siento, he...!  
— No te disculpes. Cada uno somos los protagonistas de nuestra fatídica historia. Aunque los muertos no regresarán jamás, estamos a tiempo de construir un futuro mejor. Tus ojos revelan que compartes mi utópica visión; lo vi desde el primer momento que te vi.  
— Ni hablar... no soy tan optimista como tú crees.  
— ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te trajo a Armoroad?  
— Quería alejarme todo lo posible de mi tierra y, de algún modo, olvidar mi pasado; pero sigue acosándome todas las noches. La búsqueda de la legendaria ciudad sumergida podría ser un buen pasatiempo.

De mi cara floreció una inesperada sonrisa.

— Suena interesante. Me alegro mucho de que estés con nosotros. Te lo pasarás bien.  
— Solo espero no suponer una carga para vosotros.  
— Y no lo serás. No necesitas que nadie ponga fe en ti. Ten fe en ti misma. Descansa por hoy porque mañana será un día duro. Buenas noches.  
— Buenas noches, Alexander. Gracias por escuchar mi historia.

* * *

_Un fragmento corto, la verdad. Pero me encantaría poder crear una historia aún más grande con esta premisa. Etrian Odyssey en sí tiene una historia bastante sencilla, pero el desarrollo de personajes es meramente una anécdota. Los dos personajes que aquí se mencionan son definitivamente los más importantes, y aunque el resto de personajes están pensados, aún no juegan un papel importante en mis planes. Solo necesito un poco más de inspiración, y espero encontrarla aquí junto a vosotros. ¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
